Secretos
by Pictor Nauco
Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de secretos. Algunos son infantiles, otros no tanto, calificables incluso como perturbadores. Nico di Angelo tiene muchos secretos.
1. Chapter I

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Los personajes de esta historia son pripiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Secretos**

**I.**

Hay cosas que son secretos, que deben serlo, porque sabes que si no lo fueran, las cosas no estarían lo que se dice _bien_. Hay secretos que no pueden ser contados, que sabes que te perseguirán por siempre, o al menos hasta que mueras, y sean llevados a la tumba.

Nico di Angelo tiene muchos secretos. Algunos peores que otros. Algunos que involucran a los demás, y otros que…no.

El hijo de Hades se encontraba comiendo solo en su mesa con una mirada taciturna. Algunos campistas lo observaban no muy disimuladamente. El chico rara vez aparecía por el campamento, y era aún más inusual verlo quedarse a cenar.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba.

-Hey, Nico.

-Jason-respondió en un tono neutro.

Tras haber renunciado a su cargo de pretor, y tras la mejora sustancial que había sufrido la relación entre ambos campamentos, el hijo de Zeus se había trasladado de manera más o menos permanente al campamento mestizo. Algo que, para ser sinceros, no alegraba demasiado a Nico, que seguía visitando más frecuentemente dicho campamento, después de todo, embajador de Plutón o no, seguía siendo griego -por desgracia-.

-Me alegro de que vinieras-decía el rubio con una sonrisa- temíamos que no lo hicieras.

El pelinegro asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Hazel estará tan contenta de verte, se queja de que no vas a visitarla muy a menudo- continuaba el muchacho.

-Jason- se vio interrumpido.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño el antiguo pretor.

-_Cállate_

Sin embargo, el entusiasmo del romano no mermó en lo más mínimo. Parecía que entre más cortantes y evasivas eran las respuestas de Nico, mas se animaba el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fogata crepitaba alegremente, con un ruido suave que era atenuado por las risas y conversaciones de los campistas.

Nico di Angelo se encontraba sentado junto a su hermana bastante molesto.

Tal vez debería haber estado feliz de que su Hazel hubiera ido a visitar el campamento, pero no era así. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Pipper, y la entrometida nariz de Jason, sino que también debía fingir que se divertía aunque fuera un poco frente a su hermana y el novio de la chica. Mientras que todos se hacían arrumacos y se reían de estupideces.

No era precisamente algo que Nico describiría como divertido.

-¡DI ANGELO!

El muchacho se giró alarmado hacia la hija de Afrodita. Pipper lo miraba ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Si?- preguntó con calma, tras la sorpresa inicial.

-¿Si qué? –la oyó decir enfadada.

_Mala señal_.

-¿Eh?

-Te hemos estado llamando durante varios minutos. ¿Podías tomarte la molestia de responder? ¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?

El hijo de Hades permaneció en silencio.

Bien, era tiempo de escapar. Como siempre, se dijo mentalmente.

Se levantó sintiéndose observado. Dio unos pasos antes de que alguien lo detuviera tomándole el brazo.

_Era Percy_.

-Nico, espera...

Sin poder soportarlo más, se sacudió violentamente, liberándose del agarre del hijo de Poseidón -sin olvidar enviarlo a la mierda en el proceso- y le lanzó una mirada fiera.

Sin detenerse más de un segundo en la expresión herida del chico de ojos verdes, desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando fue escupido por las sombras, tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco algo torcido de uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

No había ido muy lejos, había viajado hasta el lindero del bosque que rodeaba las cabañas, donde se libraban las batallas por la bandera en las que participaban la mayoría de los campistas.

Estaba jadeando. Sabía que no era alguien débil, pero sentía como cada uno de los secretos que guardaba, lo abofeteaba.

Su infancia, los recuerdos, las pesadillas de su estadía en el Tártaro, su madre, su hermana muerta, su desafortunado y no correspondido enamoramiento por Percy, la confusión, la soledad, la culpa, la certeza de que muchas de las cosas que sentía, que representaba, no eran correctas.

Y dolía. Pero él no era débil, nadie iba a saber nunca sobre todas aquellas cosas.

Los demás lo veían como alguien frío y cínico, un ser déspota y sin sentimientos. Y era mejor así.

Resignado, tomó la daga que guardaba en su bota.

Dobló las mangas de color negro, y apoyó el filo de la hoja contra su piel.

Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente al sentir el primer corte. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Le gustaba olvidarse momentáneamente de todo. Sentir la sangre escarlata corriendo por su brazo, humada y caliente.

Levantó la daga nuevamente. Sentía como el metal frío perforaba su carne. Y se sentía bien.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó silenciosamente y cubrió los cortes con su camisa.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, visualizando el interior de la solitaria cabaña de Hades, debía buscar algunas cosas antes de…_desaparecer, o largarse, como sonara mejor_. _Otra vez._

Murmuró una maldición cuando el suelo firme reapareció bajo sus pies. Definitivamente se sentía mejor en la soledad de su cabaña.

Sin embargo, no estaba vacía.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**

**Si tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia para el proximo capítulo pueden dejar un review.**


	2. Chapter II

**_Los peronajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

**II.**

-¿Nico?

_Por el Hades._

Nico no podía creer que hubieran entrado a su cabaña.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

El hijo de Hades no respondió.

-¿Nico? ¿Estás bien?

El chico agradecía a los dioses que la sangre en su camisa fuera invisible. Es por eso que la ropa de color negro era increíble.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- inquirió amenazadoramente.

-Estábamos preocupados y…-

-No necesito que se preocupen por mi- escupió.

Quería largarse de allí, pero no tenía suficientes energías para hacer un viaje sombra fuera del país, ni siquiera fuera del campamento. Bien, siempre podía caminar.

Avanzó con brusquedad hacia la puerta. Gimió inaudiblemente cuando sintió la presión sobre las heridas de su brazo.

_¿Es que no lo podía dejar ir en paz? ¿Siempre tenían que intentar detenerlo?_

Sintió como lo soltaban con un jadeo ahogado.

Jason observaba sus manos con gesto contrariado. Estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¿Qué es _esto_?

Pero Nico estaba demasiado horrorizado como para responder.

Sentía como lo taladraban con la mirada. Pero era su secreto.

Corrió.

-¡NICO!

Y no miró atrás.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si, el capítulo está algo corto, pero el proximo sera más largo.**

**Este capitulo está dedicado a Allen Walker Yuu, se que amas tanto a Nico como yo.**


	3. Chapter III

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**III.**

Bien, de acuerdo, tenía que admitir que correr sin rumbo como un desquiciado no había sido su mejor idea, pero tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones.

A menos que hubiera algún otro modo de escapar -que no lo había- a lo mejor tenía que empezar a planear como explicar la situación_._

De solo imaginar el escenario le daban escalofríos. "_Si, bueno, verán, resulta que soy gay y estoy enamorado de Percy, si así es, y pues, bueno, puede que también tenga tendencias algo masoquistas, sin mencionar que los odio a todos por seguir el ejemplo de Jason aquí presente de meterse en lo que no le importa, que tengan un buen día"_

Tras tropezar y caer sobre el suelo húmedo del bosque,sumido en sus pensamientos, pensó que tal vez debería haber prestado mas atención a sus pies.

Oía las voces gritando su nombre a través de la vegetación. _Mierda._

Se ocultó entre las sombras débiles que proyectaban los árboles sobre el suelo. Esperaba sinceramente que se rindieran lo más pronto posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con el sol cegándolo brevemente. Gimió con los músculos agarrotados por la incomoda posición en la que había pasado la noche, levantándose con algo de dificultad, y arrastrando los pies hacia su cabaña de nuevo.

Afortunadamente esta vez estaba vacía. Abrió uno de los cajones con cuidado, buscando algo de ambrosía.

Después de ver como los leves cortes se curaban más rápido de lo que tardarían en sanar en circunstancias normales, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha.

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba mojarse en algunas ocasiones, disfrutó de la sensación del agua correr por su cuerpo. O tal vez, mas acertadamente, disfrutó de la sensación de no estar cubierto de tierra, hierba y sangre.

Se vistió sin prisa y al salir de baño, se recostó en la cama satisfecho. Al menos se había desecho de toda la evidencia incriminatoria.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Nico escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta energéticamente.

-_Fue bueno mientras duró-_pensó con resignación. El chico se levantó perezosamente y la abrió con una mueca irritada.

-¿Qué?- espetó sin la menor consideración.

-Nico- el pelinegro sintió como unos brazos cálidos lo rodeaban con fuerza, paralizando al instante.

Lo primero que pensó fue en empujar lejos a quién se hubiera atrevido a acercarse de esa forma, pero al reconocer a su hermana, le devolvió el abrazo algo incómodo, acariciándole la espalda torpemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Hazel parecía preocupada- ¿En dónde te habías metido? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te atacó algo en el bosque anoche antes de la fogata?

Nico se sentía agobiado por el torrente de preguntas que salía de la boca de la chica como si esta no sintiera la necesidad de respirar.

-Eh..si, estoy bien- respondió vacilante ignorando las últimas preguntas.

-Estaba tan preocupada-musitó contra su cuello. El chico permaneció en silencio, sin cambiar su postura rígida.

Finalmente se sintió liberado del abrazo casi asfixiante. Suspiró aliviado.

Hazel, entrecerrando los ojos de manera graciosa, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la cabaña de manera algo brusca. El hijo de Hades fue empujado hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, mientras su hermana se erguía frente a él cruzando los brazos con una mirada reprobatoria en el rostro.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Nico observó horrorizado como lo que había apodado como "Jason y su banda de aprendices" entraba en su totalidad.

Cuando los tuvo frente a él, no pudo evitar sentirse como en un interrogatorio.

-Responde- a pesar de que no sucedia a menudo, esta vez la hija de Plutón se veía amenazante. Al parecer si que sería un interrogatorio .

_Fantástico._

* * *

**Gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que comentaron. **


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

_La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Nico observó horrorizado como lo que había apodado como "Jason y su banda de aprendices" entraba en su totalidad._

_Cuando los tuvo frente a él, no pudo evitar sentirse como en un interrogatorio._

_-Responde- a pesar de que no sucedia a menudo, esta vez la hija de Plutón se veía amenazante. Al parecer si que sería un interrogatorio . Fantástico._

* * *

**IV**

—Yo…tropecé en el bosque

—Tu…¿tropezaste en el bosque?—repitió Leo asintiendo con la cabeza de manera deliberadamente lenta.

—Si

—Cuando decidas escupir la verdad, estaremos escuchando— apuntó gravemente Jason—. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

—Estoy _escupiendo_ la verdad, imbécil— dijo el italiano apretando los dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿De veras?—lo cuestionó de nuevo escépticamente el hijo de Júpiter.- Si es el caso, ¿por qué huiste anoche?

—Yo no _huí _anoche

—De donde vengo correr y esconderse es lo mismo que huir

—Tu y tus conocidos pueden irse a la mierda

—¿Que demonios pasa contigo?-le gritó Percy enfurecido-. ¿Cual es tu problema? Solo tratamos de ayudar.

—_No necesito vuestra ayuda-_ gruñó en voz baja el pelinegro-. ¡No hay nada malo conmigo!

—Nico, solo queremos ayudarte- le hablo su hermana suavemente en un intento vano de tranquilizarlo.

—Dije que no necesito vuestra ayuda-repitió a la defensiva levantándose de la cama con brusquedad y retrocediendo como un animal asustado.- ¡Estoy bien! ¡No necesito que se entrometan! ¿Por qué demonios les importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?

—Nos importa porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Nico-

—Tu y yo no somos amigos, _Grace_

_El rubio _parpadeó sorprendido y Nico aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarlo fuera del camino y llegar hasta la puerta para salir dando un portazo.

-Hay algo extraño con tu hermano, Hazel- le comentó en voz baja Frank a la muchacha.

-Eso parece- contestó ella dudosa con semblante preocupado.

-Y yo- interrumpió Jason- voy descubrir que es- dijo antes de seguir a Nico con el seño fruncido.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, siguen la historia o la agregaron a favoritos. ¡Saludos! De ahora en adelante voy a actualizar más seguido.**


	5. Chapter V

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**V.**

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer tras las montañas, lo que hacía especialmente difícil seguir al hijo de Hades, cuyas ropas oscuras se confundían con la maleza. Los árboles proyectaban sombras extrañas sobre el suelo cubierto de raíces irregulares y rocas pequeñas.

Nico, concentrado en sus propios pasos, aún no sospechaba que era seguido a las profundidades del bosque el chico rubio, que observaba atentamente cada uno de sus gestos.

Al estar más concentrado en su presa que en el camino, Jason tropezó ruidosamente con uno de los muchos obstáculos que cubrían la superficie cubierta de hojas y cayó hacia adelante, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Logró detener la aparatosa caída apoyándose precariamente en las manos y retrocedió intentando ocultarse de la vista de su acompañante.

Nico se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar el sonido crujiente que produjeron los movimientos bruscos del hijo de Zeus. Se giró lentamente y escudriñó con el ceño fruncido el conjunto de árboles que lo rodeaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se frotó la nuca nerviosamente y tras suspirar de manera casi inaudible, continuó caminando, esperando no estarse volviendo muy paranoico. Jason tuvo que contener un jadeo de alivio cuando lo vio desistir en su intento de descubrir qué había producido el sonido. Se levantó vacilante y esperó a que avanzara unos metros antes de volver a seguirlo con piernas temblorosas.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el pelinegro por fin se detuvo y se froto los ojos con cansancio antes de apoyar la espalda contra la corteza rugosa de uno de los árboles de varias decenas de metros de altura que se alzaban imponentes y deslizarse hacia el suelo.

Jason se preguntó que tenía ese lugar de particular y llegó a la conclusión de que lo que lo único que tenía de especial era la evidente distancia entre este y el campamento y que los arboles estaban un poco más separados entre ellos que en resto del bosque. Se preguntó por qué el más bajo se habría dirigido a un lugar como en aquel.

Nico, después de haber pasado horas explorando el bosque desde la primera vez que había visitado el campamento, cuando aún era un chiquillo voluble y estúpido, lo conocía tal vez mejor que cualquier otro semidiós.

Le gustaba refugiarse en aquel pequeño recoveco en el bosque que no estaba lo suficientemente iluminado y despejado de arboles para ser llamado un claro pero contaba con suficiente espacio para tenderse cómodamente en el suelo y pensar por horas sin que nadie perturbara sus cavilaciones.

Además, era un suficientemente aislado como para que nunca nadie se topara con él por accidente ya que a nadie se le ocurriría internarse tanto en el bosque y menos cuando el sol ya se había ocultado.

Era también muy acogedor gracias a la separación entre los árboles que, a pesar de ser sorprendentemente altos, no eran tan frondosos como en el resto del bosque y la luz alcanzaba a filtrarse levemente a través de las copas, creando una iluminación sutil que no resultaba incómoda.

Observó como Nico se frotaba los ojos de nuevo y enterraba el rostro entre las manos con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Esperó en silencio a que hiciera algún movimiento, pero el pelinegro parecía haberse congelado en esa posición.

Cuando iba a dar media vuelta para regresar al campamento con la esperanza de no perderse en el camino, convencido de que su objeto de estudio no pensaba hacer más que quedarse inmóvil durante horas sumido en sus pensamientos, escuchó el roce de ropas que le indicó que estaba equivocado.

Regresó a su escondite intentando no hacer ruido y se sorprendió cuando lo vio extraer una daga pequeña de una de sus botas negras con apariencia militar. Giró sobre si mismo evaluando la posibilidad de una amenaza.

Al no notar nada fuera de lo normal, su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre Nico con una mueca de confusión dibujada nítidamente en su rostro parcialmente oculto por la vegetación.

Lo vio empujar la manga izquierda de su camisa hacia el codo, exponiendo su antebrazo pálido que con la iluminación blanquecina de la luna tenía un aspecto fantasmal.

Nico dirigió la mirada hacia el objeto punzante de metal resplandeciente que sostenía en su mano derecha. Levantó la daga vacilantemente antes de dejarla caer al suelo. Levantó la cabeza y sintió como una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla. La enjuagó rápidamente y recogió el arma que había dejado caer.

Sacudió la cabeza y apoyó el filo algunos a centímetros de su muñeca, presionando sin mucha fuerza contra la piel, causando la aparición de un corte superficial del que comenzó a manar una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Suspiró con satisfacción.

Jason fue incapaz de contener el jadeo sorprendido y horrorizado que escapó de sus labios. Por suerte, el más joven no lo notó.

No podía apartar la vista del brazo sangrante del hijo de Hades, que ya había realizado dos cortes más, un poco más profundos que el primero.

—¿Nico?— susurró observando sorprendido como una segunda lágrima humedecía levemente la comisura de su boca entreabierta.

El sonido de la voz del rubio hizo que Di Angelo se paralizara por completo, dejando car la daga por segunda vez.

—Nico— repitió con la garganta seca, levantándose rápidamente y acercándose al pelinegro, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de pánico difícilmente disimulable.

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró de frente, tomando su brazo para examinarlo más de cerca. Rozó levemente con el dedo índice una de la heridas abiertas y Nico se alejó casi imperceptiblemente, intentando cubrirlas. Jason no se lo impidió y observó de manera consternada como los cortes sangrantes desaparecían bajo la tela negra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—espetó el hijo de Hades encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

—Por eso estabas sagrando

—Yo no…

—No nos lo dijiste

—¿Que se suponía que hiciera?— le dijo enojado—. No se suponía que se enteraran.

—Te estás haciendo daño— le recordó Jason conteniendo los impulsos de sacudirlo violentamente para hacerlo entrar en razón. —¿Por qué?

—Me gusta— le respondió desafiante levantando la barbilla.

—¿Te gusta herirte a ti mismo?

—Si….bueno, no —trató de explicarse-. Es…complicado.

—Tengo tiempo— le dijo Jason entornando lo ojos—. Vamos, Nico, quiero ayudarte.

—Me ayuda a distraerme—murmuró en voz baja-. Pero, no lo sé, no es lo que parece, y…era un secreto, no puedo…yo…

—Nico— le habló el hijo de Zeus en voz baja—. Estas llorando.

—¿Que?—inquirió confundido llevándose una mano al rostro.

Jason estaba algo menos que escandalizado. Nunca había visto a Nico Di Angelo perder el control.

Si alguien viese al siniestro y agresivo hijo del dios de los muertos en ese estado, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas con rastros de sangre, que había ensuciado en un intento inútil de limpiarse las lágrimas frotándose insistentemente el semblante, probablemente sería incapaz de asimilar la imagen y se hubiera largado creyendo que estaba imaginando cosas.

—¿Jason?—le rogó entre hipidos—.Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

—Pero Hazel..-

—Mucho menos a mi hermana—le dijo colgándose de su camisa.

—Nico—le miraba dudoso.

—Por favor, Jason, no quiero preocuparla.

—Está bien—suspiró-. Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

Nico solo lo observó fijamente sin responder.

—Nico…

—Estaré bien.

—¿De veras esperas que crea algo como eso? Porque no pareces estar muy bien.

Soltó su camisa y bajó la mirada.

—¿Me seguiste?

—Si—admitió desvergonzadamente.

—No debiste haberme seguido.

—Queríamos ayudarte. Con o sin tu permiso.

—Te lo dije, no necesito vuestra ayuda.

—Creo que es bastante obvio que si la necesitas.

—Estaré bien-trató de convencerlo de nuevo-.

_—_Llamaré a tu hermana— se levantó.

—¡Jason!—bramó levantándose también—. ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Jason!

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado. Como habrán notado, es un capítulo mucho más largo que los anteriores, como me han pedido algunos. Saludos.**


End file.
